Derniers instants
by Nanthana14
Summary: ANTICIPATION AVENGERS INFINITY WAR : Encore une petite anticipation sur une scène tragique qui pourrait prendre place dans Infinity War. J'ai beau tordre mes idées dans tous les sens, je suis presque sûre que cela se terminera tragiquement pour l'un de nos héros et je suis désolé de n'avoir que cette inspiration là. Je promet d'essayer d'en écrire une plus heureuse après ça.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Une autre version d'une fin potentielle pour le personnage de Loki dans Infinity War, J'aimerais que ça se termine autrement mais voilà tout le monde ne pourra pas survivre à la guerre contre Thanos.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Derniers instants**_

Dans le fracas assourdissant de la bataille, Thor pénétra dans une des salles de la base satellite de Thanos. Son regard balaya le hangar et soudain il se figea en découvrant son frère assis contre une paroi à l'autre bout de la pièce. En une fraction de seconde, son cœur se brisa devant la pâleur de sa peau et ses yeux clos. Oubliant un peu tout ce qui se passait autours de lui, Thor courut dans sa direction, s'agenouillant devant lui et frémissant en découvrant qu'il était assis dans une flaque de son propre sang… Du sang qui provenait d'une profonde blessure à la poitrine que sa main droite avait tenté de compresser comme il pouvait.

\- Loki ?

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas, mais Thor nota le mouvement de sa poitrine, faible mais présent. Il était en vie… Il respirait… Thor déglutit, tendit la main et hésita quelques secondes avant de poser ses doigts sur sa joue tout en l'appelant une seconde fois.

\- Loki ?

Sa peau était froide, signe que ses forces l'abandonnaient doucement.

\- Loki ? L'appela-t-il de nouveau en pressant plus fort sa joue, sans vraiment un espoir de le voir ouvrir les yeux dans l'état de faiblesse où il se trouvait.

Mais le jeune homme surprit son frère en frémissant légèrement avant d'entrouvrir les yeux. Son regard vert était épuisé et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne reconnaisse la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage avant de laisser place à une crispation de douleur. Thor frémit et son pouce caressa un peu sa joue.

\- Hey petit frère…

Loki tenta de lui dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Il était si faible qu'il n'en avait plus la force. Thor frémit et lutta contre les émotions qui montaient en lui. Depuis l'apparition de Thanos, Loki l'avait trahi une fois de plus en se rangeant du côté du titan fou, mais le retrouver là, mourant, racontait une autre histoire… Quelque chose que Thor avait peur de comprendre et qui le bouleversait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- Thor… Parvint à murmurer le jeune homme blessé.

\- Oui… C'est moi petit frère.

\- Ne reste pas là… Il va te tuer… Comme les autres… Ne reste pas là… S'il te plaît…

Thor frémit devant la faiblesse de la voix de son frère et la légère panique qu'il percevait dans ses émotions.

\- Oui, je vais te sortir de là.

Thor fit mine de se pencher au-dessus de son frère pour le prendre dans ses bras mais, ce dernier se mit à trembler.

\- Non !

Le jeune homme avait mis ses dernières forces dans cette exclamation et Thor s'immobilisa.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il m'a brisé la colonne vertébrale… J'ai tellement mal dés que je bouge… Je ne sens plus mes jambes… Ne perds pas ton temps… Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps.

\- Loki… Je refuse de te laisser ici.

\- Pourquoi ?... Je ne serai pas une grosse perte… murmura le jeune homme qui ne parvenait plus à cacher à quel point il avait mal.

\- Ne dis pas ça petit frère.

\- Je ne suis pas ton frère…

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit Thor en luttant contre ses propres larmes. Ma seule famille.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Oui… Mon petit frère, dit Thor en pressant de nouveau sa joue de plus en plus pâle.

Loki lui fit un léger sourire.

\- Tu sais… Je ne t'avais pas trahi cette fois… Je ne pouvais pas… Après ce qui s'était passé, je ne pouvais pas… J'ai essayé de vous protéger… Je voulais le tuer… Mais je n'ai pas ta force… J'ai toujours été trop faible...

\- Non, ne dis pas ça.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité...

Des larmes se mirent à couler des yeux de Loki pendant qu'il parlait puis, il frémit avant de murmurer en fermant les yeux.

\- J'ai tellement mal…

\- Pardonne-moi… Comment j'ai pu ne pas comprendre ? Comment j'ai pu te laisser seul avec lui ?

\- Je sais comment te faire douter de moi…

\- Mais là je n'aurais pas dû… Après ton retour au vaisseau, après nos discussions, je n'aurais pas dû… Accroche-toi !

\- C'est trop tard…

\- Non ! Je t'en prie…

\- Ne reste pas là grand frère… Il va revenir…

Loki gémit doucement et ses yeux verts, ternes et vitreux, se refermèrent lentement pendant que sa peau prenait un reflet bleuté qui détruisit Thor de l'intérieur. Il agonisait.

\- Non Loki. Ne ferme pas les yeux !

\- Pardon… Murmura Loki en tremblant doucement. Reste en vie mon frère… Ne le laisse pas te tuer… Je ne serai plus là pour te protéger…

Thor frémit devant la sincérité qui émanait des propos de son jeune frère véritablement inquiet pour lui.

\- Anticipe… Ne te laisse pas surprendre… Appréhende les choses dans leur globalité…

De nouvelles larmes se formèrent dans les yeux de Loki qui tentait de garder ses yeux verrouillés sur ceux de son frère.

\- Montre leur que tu es bien plus intelligent que ce qu'ils pensent… Montre-leur qu'on se ressemble… Grand frère…

Loki se cabra sous la douleur en gémissant et Thor ne parvint plus à se retenir. Avec précaution, il glissa ses mains sous le corps brisé de son cadet pour le prendre dans ses bras, refusant de le voir mourir en face de lui sans le serrer contre lui. Loki gémit de douleur, mais ne protesta pas, déposant doucement sa tête dans le cou de son aîné.

\- Je t'aime grand frère… Pardonne-moi… Je t'ai toujours aimé…

Thor frémit et berça doucement Loki en murmurant.

\- Moi aussi… Je t'aime petit frère… Tu m'entends ? Je t'aime.

Loki ne réagit pas et Thor sursauta. Il baissa les yeux pour découvrir les yeux clos et le visage bleu de son jeune frère. Sa magie l'avait quitté, le laissant reprendre sa forme jötun… Le cœur de Thor se brisa pendant qu'il manipula doucement sa tête en tremblant.

\- Loki ! Non ! Loki ! Mon petit frère ! Non !

Mais le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas. Ses dernières forces l'avaient abandonné et il était mort dans les bras de son frère. Thor frémit.

\- Non ! Pourquoi ? Non ! Loki !

Des larmes se mirent à couler sans que Thor ne puissent les retenir pendant qu'il comprit avec douleur qu'il venait de perdre de manière définitive la personne qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie.


End file.
